This invention relates to load washers. A variety of load washers are currently in use. These typically are used to test for loads applied to bolts and other elements which are compressed or tensioned thereby to provide accurate indications of the tensile or compressive loads applied. Currently available load washers are expensive and their structures are such that they must be removed from their environments of use after the testing or sensing process is completed.
It would be of advantage to provide load washers which provide accurate indications of the loads applied, which are inexpensive and which, when desired or appropriate, may be left in place.